


Crash Landing On You

by M00NRENE



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Plot Twists, Volleyball, clicheplot, highschool, highschoolAU, majorplottwist, wenrene - Freeform, wenrenevswenri, wenri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NRENE/pseuds/M00NRENE
Summary: Son Seungwan is know for being a great, honorable student at SM academy. Teachers appreciate her hardworking and intelligent nature as students admires her, either academically or romantically.Despite her popularity as a top student, she only has couple of close friends throughout her life:1.) Park Sooyoung, her neighbor ever since she moved in at South Korea. Helps her adjust to the culture of Korea.2.) Bae Joohyun, the first ever friend she made during freshmen (Asides from Sooyoung, of course!) and her ultimate crush.3.) RVelvet, otherwise known as RV, is her closest online friend on the internet. They always play games together and sometimes they share their stories on life.If Seungwan likes Joohyun, then what or what does she dislike?The one and only Kim Yerim, even if she's Seulgi's best friend. She don't care.But does she really dislike her?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 14





	1. Crash On Yeri

**Author's Note:**

> aff: moonwheein  
> twt: daddybyulyi

_**#1. Crash on Yeri.** _

Wendy hurriedly walked towards the hallway of tall lockers as Sooyoung tries to catch up to the older one and match her speed.

"Hey, what are you so in hurry for!" She said to Seungwan, in hope of trying to slow the pace down.

Seungwan never replied in which Sooyoung rolled her eyes. Couple of moments later, they have arrived in front of Seungwan's locker.

 _Oh, should've seen that coming._ Joy thought while Wendy opened the locker with her key.

Seungwan smiled as she saw a pink letter placed neatly above her piles of text books. She grabbed her text books carefully as the pink letter is laying there peacefully, trying it's best to hold on.

"Oh, someone wrote you again?" Sooyoung snatched the pink paper at the top of the books and unfolded it. "It's been two years, you haven't got a clue whose writing you these?" She commented as she read the content.

Seungwan shook her head, "If I was the admirer, I would try my best to hide my identity too. Let's just give her some time then maybe she'll reveal it, face-to-face!" She replied, looking up to the taller girl as they walked through the hallway again.

"Seungwan, you and I both know that you'll probably reveal your identity by mistake."

"Shut up."

"See? I'm right."

"So, what is it in there?" Seungwan tip-toed to peak what was said on the latter. Sooyoung folded it back nicely and placed it again on her books. "Read it on the classroom, I don't want to spoil it for you."

Yes, its been two years. Seungwan guesses, she's been receiving love letters since seventh grade. Though they were very many before, like really plenty. She tries to read them all because she can't waste their efforts just like that.

Year by year, it lessens. On eight grade, only few remains. Like somewhere below nine letters per day. And she's not complaining though.

Now on her ninth grade, only one remains. The pink letter which Seungwan always looks forward everyday. Not that it means only one likes her, because you're wrong.

Sometimes, she would caught someone staring at her. During school hours or lunch. And she would wink at them as they look away, faces red.

_"You winked at Tzuyu? That's ridiculous." Wendy told Joy one morning after the incident, it was a mistake telling her._

_"You're the one who told me that!" Seungwan said in a defensive tone._

  
"Well, who do you think writes those, Soo?-"

  
 **BAM**.

  
"Oof!"

  
"Ouch!"

  
 **THUD**.

  
Sooyoung was about to reply but her eyes widen after seeing the scene unfold right before her.

Seulgi swore under her breath as she picks up Seungwan's books on the floor, trying all of her might to hold her laughter.

Kim Yerim and Son Seungwan, bumped into each other. Both are on the floor, but..

_**Seungwan is topping Yeri.** _

_What the fuck?_ Seungwan thought in her head. She doesn't want to process what happened.

Apparently, the two ended up in a very awkward position that you will always see in high school romance or drama movie. And yes, _Yeri is under Wendy._

"Wanni, are you alright?!" Sooyoung immediately knelt down, shaking her shoulders. "Get up!"

"Yeah, Seungwan, get up!" Yeri groans, "That's enough embarrassment for me!" Yeri wishes the heat on her cheeks would go away.

Seulgi can't believe it, it happened too quickly. They we're walking and one second later, Seungwan is topping her beloved Libero.

_Wow. Seungwan got some tricks, huh?_ Seulgi thought.

Seungwan finally stood up, dusting her uniform. Muttering a sorry, Seulgi handed her books. And Seungwan dozed off fast, leaving Joy to fend for her actions.

"Seungwan said she's sorry by the way." Sooyoung said to the two dumbstruck duo. "That was kind of entertaining actually. Well, bye! See you in practice." She waves and walks away, catching up to Wendy.

Yeri sat up, patting her back soothly. Hell, she fell on the floor with a large impact. And it hurts like hell. But she didn't expect that person was Seungwan, for the love of god.

Seulgi grinned and offered the younger a hand in which she took it gladly.

"Are you alright?"

Yeri gripped Seulgi's hand even harder as she stood up properly. "'Are you alright?' My ass" She said mockingly, "What does it look like?"

".. Looks like it hurts?"

"Hah! Assuming I don't get a broken spine after that." Seulgi snickered after hearing her comment.

"I forgot to return Seungwan the letter. She seems in a rush." Seulgi said, showing the letter to Yeri. "Why don't you give it to her, huh?" She grinned once again.

Yeri raised her eyebrow, "She actually reads that?"

"Who wouldn't? I heard she keeps those." Seulgi shoved the letter to Yeri, in which the younger accepts. "You should return it though."

"Ah, yeah. But not me."

"Well, not me either."

"Then who?"

"I have a person in mind." Yeri mischievously grinned at herself.

"Hey Yeri and Seulgi." The said persons turned around after hearing their names get mentioned. "Isn't that supposed to be in Seungwan's hands?"

Yeri smiled at the woman, "Exactly."

. . .

Seungwan is very sure of one thing. That is Yeri would never be the sweet girl behind the love letters. It's impossible and Yeri hates her guts so why even bother giving a letter everyday for two years?

So eliminate Yeri from the possible candidates behind the unknown admirer. She ranked #10 by the way, it was Sooyoung's idea to add Yeri to the list anyways.

Seungwan and Yeri first met when they we're in seventh grade, both were new students and were seat mates. At first, when Yeri requested something to their adviser. And that is to switch seats with Yongsun. Yeri will switch seats with Yongsun in easy words.

Seungwan didn't mind but she can't help but feel a little rejected. But she shook off the feeling, Yongsun was a much better seat mate.

The second time is when Seungwan offered a freshly baked brownies to Yeri. But she ignored her. Excusing that she's lactose intolerant and the worse part is, Yeri accidentally brushed against the tupperware rather harshly. It ended up falling to the cemented floor.

The third, memorable time is when they we're playing volleyball for P.E.

Seungwan keeps on missing the ball after how many times Yeri was diving to the ground, trying to save the ball from touching the floor. (Yeri is a Libero, by the way. Wendy is a wingspiker.)

But this time, Yeri didn't have the right timing to save it. The game ended with 25 points by the opposing side while they have 23 points. And Yeri is very pissed off.

The frustrated Libero blamed the unlucky Wingspiker. No matter how many times Sooyoung convince Yeri that she should've set the toss a little higher so Seungwan could do much better play.

Joohyun, the team Captain which they we're playing the sets against, even tried to cheer Yeri up saying that she's a fantastic ball guardian or some shit like that. It seems like no words are getting through Yeri's head.

Eventually, Joohyun gave up and went straight up to Seungwan and said:

" _It's not your fault why you lose, alright? Don't blame yourself too, Seungwan." She said in the most comforting way, smiling reassuringly._

"Seungwan?" Thus, Wendy snapped out from her thoughts. She looked up to see Joohyun looking worried.

"Oh, hey 'Hyun, what's up?" Seungwan greeted the girl, trying her best to maintain the most normal voice ever when around her.

"Nothing really, but-" Irene's hands moved and suddenly it's right in front of her, holding a familiar letter. _Wait, that's the letter I've been looking for!_

Irene slid the love letter over her desk. "-I saw this on Yerim's hands. Thought you might want this back." She smiled warmly and left before Seungwan can mutter a thanks.

Sooyoung smirked after watching the adorable yet little interaction of Irene and Wendy. This goes unnoticed by the blonde.

_How long until Seungwan knows the truth?_ Soo thought in her head.

Seungwan is also sure of one thing. And that is Irene being the unknown admirer behind the love letters. She opened the envelope with excitement, she was confused on why there was a Gudetama keychain inside but decided to read the letter first.

**_Hey, Wannie! I noticed that you got a new bag pack so I bought you a keychain! Looking forward on how it looks, ;) P.S: I love Gudetama too._ **

Wendy clips the keychain by her zipper, though it may look out of place at first glance but it actually looks cute. She smiled unknowingly.

. . .

**[Lunch time]**

"I'm really sure it was her, Soo. She's very obvious sometimes." Wendy said to Sooyoung while walking down the hallway, passing by the huge quadrangle. Sooyoung hummed in response.

Sooyoung caught something interesting, she stopped by her tracks. Seungwan too. "They're playing Volleyball in broad daylight?"

Seungwan nodded, "It seems like it- Wait, isn't that Joohyun?" She pointed while Sooyoung's eyes followed her finger.

"Oh, yes. It's Joohyun.. And Seulgi, and Yeri. Too. If I may add." Joy innocently said.

Irene seems to notice the two so she waves at them, Wendy smiles and waves back.

"Whipped." Joy whispered.

"Shut up."

_Meanwhile Yeri and Seulgi.._

"Seulgi, can you toss for me? Felt bored so I'll spike some balls!" Moonbyul approached a certain bear-looking unnie with a ball already over her hands, Seulgi nodded.

Seulgi grabs the ball from her hands, "Ready, Moonstar?!" She said energetically. The purple haired hamster-looking responded with a hum after walking some distance away from her.

Seulgi sets the ball higher and tosses it to where Byul is hitting, "Go!" She said as the ball was thrown up. Byul sprinted after it.

Moonbyul jumped and hits the ball hard against her palm. She landed perfectly on her feet but she realized something. Seulgi also realized something too, or rather _someone_.

"Hey, Yeri is about to be hitten by that ball!" Sooyoung exclaimed as Irene looked back.

"Yeri, watch out!' Moonbyul and Seulgi shouted afar. Irene was running, about to push Yeri out of the way but-

\- It was already too late.

Before Yeri could react well and fast, the ball already hit her fair and square on the face. Sooyoung flinched after seeing it happen.

_Shit, that sure felt like hell_. Seungwan thought. Sooyoung gulped.

Irene was the first one to approach Yeri, "Hey Yeri, are you okay?" The younger weakly nodded. "Okay, where are we?" Joohyun asked.

"In the middle of a quadrangle."

"And what are we here for?"

"Volleyball practice."

"Good, but you should take some rest. I'll tell the coach, okay?"

"Nooo.. I can managee..." Yeri replied.

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry Yeri! I should've saw you there!" Moonbyul apologized profusely after she arrived with Seulgi one second ago. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Yeri's hand waved in dismissal. "It felt like a mosquito bite."

Seulgi sighed, "No, it doesn't. Believe me, when you were hitten you passed out hours later." She took her arms and wrapped it around her body for support. "I'll take her to the clinic." Joohyun, Moobyul nodded.

Jihyo, Jisoo, and Lisa arrived in the scene unexpectedly. "Hey, sorry I'm late- _What the fuck happened to Yeri?_ " Jihyo's tone changed quickly.

"She got hitten by the ball against her face."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah. So are we complete?"

"Mm, Sooyoung will only be available after class. Wheein and Chaeyoung are on their way."

"Okay."

-

"Seungwan, we should eat now." Sooyoung said as the girl nodded.

Seungwan secretly hopes that Yeri would be fine. Even if she hates her.

-

"Were you watching Irene and Wendy talk?" Seulgi asked to the younger girl laying over the clinic mattress.

"Irene and Wendy?" Yeri raised her eyebrow.

"Joohyun and Seungwan, dumbass."

_Wow, that volleyball spike was really effective. Gotta ask Byulyi to teach me that next time so I could knock some sense to Yeri._ Seulgi thought.

"Nope, Why would I?" She responded, popping the P.

"Yeah, sure.."

"Shut up, I got my own head ache to deal with."

\- 

BONUS SCENE.

**RV is online! Chat now.**

Hey RV :P

Hey Wanshu, what's up?

Btw, wanna play the new update? :D

Sure, let's talk in-game then.

alright!

**_Wanshu joined the server!_ **

**RV:** Hey, is everything alright?

 **Wanshu:** Yeah, something's on my mind lately lol

 **RV:** ooh.. What happened? :c

 **Wanshu:** There's this girl i know, she acts as if i dont know that she's been writing some letters. :/

 **RV:** oh dang, so you felt.. What exactly?

 **Wanshu:** northing really, i just want her to confess to me face to face lol

 **RV:** there must be a reason why she's acting like that.. But hey, don't give up alright? Give her time and eventually, she will reveal herself!

 **Wanshu:** mmm, you're right.

 **Wanshu:** oh RV, what would i do without you? 8D

 **RV:** im always here, wannie. 

-

**_NEXT CHAPTER: #2: Crush on Irene_ **


	2. Crush On Irene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a crash on Yeri, Wendy contemplates her crush on Irene.

_**#2. Crush on Irene**_  
  
For Seungwan, Irene is the most perfect human being. Sooyoung tried to argue that it was just her opinion but it's too good to be an opinion only. Eventually, things escalated now it's considered as a fact.  
  
New **obvious** fact of the day! Irene, Bae Joohyun, is the most perfect human being!  
  
You might be wondering why Wendy considers her as one and she has plenty a lot to list.  
  
1\. Her undying kindness!  
2\. She's very sweet.  
3\. Knows what right for you, like really knows!  
4\. She's so beautiful!!!  
5\. Very faithful!!  
  
And many more things to be added.  
  
Oh, don't forget the fact that Joohyun was Wannie's first ever friend. 

  
Seungwan's steps came into a halt. She faces the enormous school building ahead of her, realizing that a new day will start once again. She wasted no time to enter right away.  
  
And she can't wait to start her day with reading a new letter from the same admirer. It's her main source of motivation and the greatest comforter whenever her day went wrong.  
  
The pink love letter which Seungwan truly loves dearly. She first received this on her seventh grade, the letter caught her eye in the middle of fake, plastic roses and expensive chocolates due to it's simplicity, she was surprised how well written it was. 

  
"Funny looking key chain you got there." A familiar voice said out of no where. Wendy turned around, she wasn't surprised when the first thing in the morning she saw is Kim Yerim.  
  
After all, the two shares the same classes in the morning.  
  
She settles her bag down to her seat. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment then." Seungwan said as she took out her key for the locker.  
  
Yeri snorts, she looks away and found herself staring at a window. In which the window reflects her and Wendy, all alone in a room as it was a little bit early. She shivers at the thought of it.  
  
Seungwan walked towards the direction of the door, eager to see a certain pink love letter inside her locker.  
  
"Yeah. As a compliment." Yeri dozed off while saying that.  
  
That was the last thing Seungwan heard from Yeri as she closed the door. After a couple of quick, echoing steps, she srrives face-to-face with her locker.  
She unlocked it, and there it was. The love letter, surrounded by some pieces of chocolates. She smiled warmly as she picked up both items and also her books too.  
  
She closed it. _How can they put the letters inside my locker when it's locked?_ Wendy thought. But she remembered; She doesn't lock her locker for them.

  
  
"Is Yeri alright? I heard from Seulgi that she almost forgot her our names." Seungwan heard from the distance. _What the fuck?_  
  
"That's not true. Seulgi is probably messing with you, Yeri is strong."

  
  
The two talking figures finally came into Seungwan's view. "Good morning, Wanni!" 

  
  
"Hey Soo and Hyunnie!" Seungwan greeted in a happy tone as the two approached her.  
  
"Let's chat to the classroom for a bit, sir Chanyeol isn't present yet, yeah?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
...  
  
Yeri fiddles with her ball pen nervously, if you're wondering why she's acting like that way. Well is because that she isn't used to silent places.  
And she's currently the only one inside the classroom. How long until Seungwan returns? She doesn't know, but she's praying that the older girl comes back soon to fill up the quietness.  
  
 _This is weird, I never get nervous because I'm alone?_ Yeri thought in her head. _It's just a phase, it'll go away soon._  
  
Thus, the door was slammed open. Yeri almost jumped out from her seat, luckily she just flinched at the sound of it. She looked up to see Sooyoung, Joohyun, and Seungwan. Maybe they're here to chit-chat for a bit?

  
  
Yeri taps her fingers against her desk, humming softly. Trying to avoid Sooyoung's glances at her direction. That dark-haired beauty was too obvious.

_~~Yeri actually called Sooyoung a dark-haired beauty. Yes, you've read that right.~~ _

  
  
Irene noticed this and chuckled. "Soo, don't stare at Yerimie like that. You're scaring her."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm not scared. I like and appreciate the attention anyways." Yeri replied in which Irene snickers.  
  
"Ah, I'll stare at her discreetly then." Sooyoung joked, as she took one more glance at Yeri's. Yeri rolled her eyes.

  
  
 _Is Sooyoung interested at Yeri?_ Wendy thought.

  
  
Joohyun's eyes trailed down to Seungwan's bag pack. She saw something familiar, she smiled as she fiddles with it. Seungwan caught her playing with it. She smiled softly, unknown that someone must've seen her.

  
"Wanni, isn't that from your secret admirer?" Sooyoung gestured to her new keychain, "How did they even know it was your favorite?"  
  
Yeri scoffs as Joohyun brightens and laughs. "I wonder how too." Irene said, removing the keychain from her hold.  
  
"So, the letter. What does it says now?" Joohyun said, her eyes staring at what Seungwan's holding tightly.  
  
"Don't rush her, Hyunni." Sooyoung said as Wendy opens the envelope and reaches out for the letter. She unfolded it properly and reads:  
  
 _ **"Hey Wannie! So I heard something cool from the internet, they say that dark chocolates are good for the brain.. And memorization..? So take these! Hope you love them, good luck on your quiz also!  
I'm cheering for you, fighting!"**_  
  
Seungwan was unaware of the fact that Sooyoung is right beside her as the taller girl reads it out aloud. "Ya! You surprised me."  
  
"She's very sweet!" Joohyun commented.  
  
"Wait, Irene, how did you know it was a she?" Seungwan genuinely asked, Yeri stares at Irene questioningly too. Sooyoung hums at the realization.  
  
"Mm, a guess? I guess so." Irene replied to the now curious Wendy.

_Close call. Too bad._ Soooyoung thought. Unbeknownst to Seungwan and Joohyun, Joy winked at Yeri.

  
  
"Oh, fuck off." Yeri mumbled when she locked eyes with Joy. She reached out for her phone in her coat. She decided to message Seulgi. The monolid hasn't arrived to the school yet.  
  
  
 **Yerim** : Seulgi!  
 **Yerim** : Where the fuck are you!  
 **Yerim** : I can't believe you're lateeeeeee ughhhh  
 **Yerim** : Didiifufifijrirfkfiriroof i thought you're the early bird?!!  
 **Seul** : It's traffic, you dumb bitch  
 **Yerim** : TT hurry up!!  
 **Seul** : ugh what's going on?  
 **Yerim** : im stuck in a room with soo.. joohyun and seungwan too!  
 **Seul** : have fun with the foursome then  
 **Yerim** : are you fucking kidding me..  
 **Seul** : let me sleep, I'm stuck in the school service with bratty teens.  
 **Yerim** : fine ;;  
  
Yeri turned off her phone and returned it inside her coat again. She sighed, looking out from the window. Today is gonna be a long day.  
  
. .

  
  
Moments later, sir Chanyeol and the remaining late students have finally arrived to the class. Seulgi was right, the traffic was really horrible and inconveniently slow. Only thirty minutes left until the next class and after that was a free time. Yeri couldn't wait.  
  
But for now, she's stuck in a room with Seungwan and Rose, in the middle of a quiz.

  
  
Yeri sighs and drums her fingers against the cold desk softly, paying attention to a piece of paper placed in front of her. She studied this yesterday, so why was she cramming? Oh well.  
  
She isn't cramming, she was just doubting her answers. Quote of the day.  
  
There's only one question left to this Science quiz, she can't fail this. It's her favorite subject and probably the easiest one. In her opinion.

**20\. What's the powerhouse of the cell?**  
  
  
 _Finally, something that I know well. It's mitochondria._ She answered. Thus, she was done. She passed the paper to the teacher and went back to her seat.  
Yeri looked around, observing the people around her. There was Rosé, her seat mate, eating a biscuit secretly.

  
  
"Can I have one?" Yeri whispered silently and Rosé gave her a plank of biscuit. She muttered a thanks as the food enthusiast nodded.

  
  
Kim Yerim went back to observing her classmates after munching on a delicious biscuit, kudos to Rosé. There was Shuhua, if looks could tell a story then she's probably struggling at the quiz. Right beside her is Taehyung, the boy wants to help the struggling girl badly but he's afraid of getting caught redhanded.  
  
In front of Taehyung is Mina. Ah yes, Myoui Mina is once again sleeping. But tends to get higher grades than Yeri effortlessly and elegantly. Wow. And right beside the sleeping beauty is Son Chaeyoung and the one only Son Seungwan.

_Is Chaeyoung and Wendy related? Hope not. I don't want to have Chaeyoung as an in-law._   
  
_Wait. What the fuck Yeri?_

  
  
Yeri shook the thoughts out of her head, she knew better than to daydream. Right now, her eyes are focused on Seungwan. She doesn't know the reason why every time they're both around is very awkward and intimidating.  
  
If you ask Yeri if she and Wendy are truly friends, the answer may take a while. But if you ask Wendy instead, she'll answer yes with doubt and hesitation evident on her voice.  
  
Maybe Yeri was really an asshole to her back in the freshman year? Or Seungwan is too whipped for Joohyun and her studies that she could never get a time to reflect her friendship with Yeri?  
  
Yeri admitted to herself that she was an asshole back in the seventh grade. But she was still a changing, cringy adolescent and she was insensitive to other's feelings, only caring about herself only. She was proved wrong otherwise by her teammates.

  
  
_"I am selfish, but if being selfish makes me feel better, then let me be one." Yeri once said to Seulgi, Rosé, Jihyo, and Sooyoung after losing a volleyball match against the other school. The score was 27-25 sadly._

_~~**dont look back** ~~ _

  
  
_"Yerim, how can you say that to yourself?" Jihyo replied, "You're never selfish in terms of volleyball. You're always there for us when we messed up! You're the backbone of defense remember?"_

~~_**its alright** _ ~~

  
  
_"Jihyo's right, Yerimie." Rosé pats the younger's back soothingly and comfortingly, "Don't blame yourself, alright? I promised the whole team for an ice cream celebration. I'll buy you four scoops instead of two, yeah?"_

  
_~~**its okay** ~~ _

  
_"But I disappointed you all, if I was quick enough then maybe the ball would've been still up." Yeri said hopelessly._

  
~~_**and tomorrow will be a better day** _ ~~

  
_"No, we're not disappointed on you, Yerim." Sooyoung said as Jihyo nodded._

~~_**hey now, we'll be okay** _ ~~

  
  
_"Where's my bestfriend of Kim Yerim I know?!" Seulgi joked, "I'll buy you the latest SNSD's album as a reward for being the best Libero because I'm rich!"_

  
  
  
Yeri learned to grow, but she could never break down the invisible wall between her and Seungwan. Both shares mutual friends, so why not befriend her as well? So confusing.  
  
Think about it, Seulgi is Yerim's bestfriend and her partner-in-crime. Sooyoung is the closest thing to a bestfriend for Seungwan and she's also Yerim's close friend along with Joohyun. And Irene is Wendy's crush.  
  
 _What a complicated friend group._ Yeri thought, sighing.

  
  
Wendy did everything she could to lift up their sinking relationship with one another, but Yeri can't cooperate for her own good. She's too shy and awkward, it makes the younger more self conscious.  
  
Heck, she and Yeri even talked to each other through a call once upon a time ago, asking if everything between them is alright.  
  
Oh, and the event yesterday? When Seungwan accidentally fell on top of Yerim sparks more awkwardness and embarrassment. Yeri can't even face Seungwan without getting too nervous.  
  
Good thing Seulgi was by her side, in that way Yeri is way more confident in speaking with Seungwan and a huge reassurance energy. She should treat Seulgi some other time as a thanks. Meanwhile Sooyoung ecourages her.  
  
Yeri is good at hiding her nervousness around Seungwan. She learns how to speak normally without letting the shakiness of her voice give out. She can even talk to her too! Well for about only five seconds though.  
  
It's safe to say that Yeri and Seungwan are friends. For now.

  
  
The school bells rings, signaling the first period is over. How long was she reminiscing? Yeri thought as she puts on her bag pack and left the classroom with Rosé as the two shares the same schedule coincidentally.

  
  
_"Yeri, we literally share the same classes in the same periods in the same day..."  
  
Rosé told Yeri, who was eager to skip today's practice. Excusing that she has an exam to study for, Rosé knew she was lying.  
  
"Oh."_

  
  
"One period done, seven to go. It felt like forever." Rosé yawned as the two walked down the corridors. Yeri hummed along in response.  
  
"By the way, are you attending the practice match after school?"  
  
"Of course I am." Yeri replied, "Chaeyoung won't be available later. I have no choice but to replace her."  
  
"Hm? Well you're the regular, Yerimie."  
  
"I know Chaeyoung #2, don't remind me. Also, don't be in my way later! I don't want to crash my head against you again."  
  
Rosé rolled her eyes. "You're really not going to forget about that, huh?" Yeri grinned in response.  
  
. 

"Hey, Seungwan." Joohyun's voice chirped. Seungwan smiled at the girl. 

"Goodmorning, Irene." Seungwan greeted, placing her bag on the chair. She sat down right besides her."Is Seulgi here? I haven't heard of her."

"The traffic was bad, Seulgi was lucky that sir Kai let her in even if she's twenty minutes late in our shared class. Oh, that's her!" Joohyun pointed at a direction, Wendy followed her finger and saw Seulgi.

Seulgi opened the door and went straight to her seat which is at the left side of Wendy. "Goodmorning Wendy and Irene." She greeted lazily as she plopped down to her seat. "I've talked to Sooyoung earlier before I came here, Irene is true that there will be a practice match later after school?"

Irene nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. Is Yeri fine now? We'll be needing her."

Wendy was the one who answered. "She seems fine earlier." Irene and Seulgi looked at Wendy, "Why the look?"

"Nothing, just a bit surprised that you pay attention to her." Seulgi and Joohyun laughed together.

"..She's my classmate? Of course I would notice."

"Yeah, _classmate_." 

Seungwan sighed as the tease grew higher, she remembered the chocolates inside her pocket. She took one out and ate it. "I'll watch your play later, it sounds exciting." She said while chewing.

"Can I have some too?" Seulgi asked.

"Get lost."

Irene pulled out something, too, from her bag. She handed Seulgi something. It's mini chocolates.

_Wait, chocolates. Those are the same as mine._ Wendy thought as she saw the mini chocolates being handed to Seulgi. Seulgi bowed her gratefully.

"At least someone is generous!"

"You were teasing me, dumb ass!"

.

**|BONUS SCENE|**

**RV is offline.**

rv, are you there yet? im so boreddddd

wake uppppp

:<<<<<

dafiahfifiwiraeiuafiifqwfrafo

grrrr, fine

Wendy sighed as she closed her phone. She has nothing to do because the practice match between a rivalry school hasn't begun yet. 

"Wanni! Can you hold our phones?" Sooyoung ran up to the bored girl, carrying four phones. The one phone she's holding vibrated, signaling a notification message. Soo turned off Irene's phone before handling it to Wendy's care.

"This is mine, Joohyun's, Seulgi's, and Rose's phone. Gotta go, bye! I'll buy you a drink later!" She returned from the court after giving the items to Wendy.

Seungwan missed her oppurtunity to ask Soo when the match will start. She sighed.

/ / /

"Jesus, Yerimie's phone keeps on making weird sounds!" Rose commented after hearing it made a sound for the fifth time.

Wheein chuckled. "Aish, that kid."

Moonbyul reached out for Yeri's phone. _I don't know her password so It's fine._

"Where is Yeri anyways?" Wheein asked no one in particular.

"Warming up with Joohyun and Seulgi, I think." Lisa replied, drinking on her water bottle. "Yep, she is." Jisoo said in conformation.

"Should I turn her phone off?" Moonbyul grabbed the phone, the others nodded at the idea. "Alright." She replied as she long pressed the power button.

"It's off now, I hope Yeri won't mind."

"The match will start in three minutes, coach said." Jennie announced.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** _**#3 Clash on Joy** _

_a.n: i forgot to mention that this au is half highschool and half volleyball lol. i'm haikyu trash! enjoy. So this chapter focused primarily to Yeri and Irene. Joohyun was mentioned at the beginning while half way thru is Yeri. I based Yeri and Wendy's on my friendship between me and a "friend"_


	3. Clash on Joy

**_#3. Clash on Joy_ **

If anything matters to Kim Yerim, first thing is that would be saving balls by doing repetitive, ~~painful~~ land diving.

Yes, Yeri dives in the ground somehow. That’s what Liberos do, right? Second is scoring points by performing some confusing tricks from the videos she watches on Youtube.

_One time, she pulled out a sudden tricky save that confuses both her teammates and opponents. The ball bounced on her wrist and it magically jumps back to the opposing side, but it was out unfortunately; Much to Yeri’s high hopes. Irene gave the Libero a thumbs up for encouragement and emotional support._

And the third thing that matters to Yeri is volleyball.

Her eyes focused on the oncoming ball in the air, “Chance ball!” She shouts as she receives it with her fist;

Her left hand with the thumb on top, and covering the left fist with her right hand. Thumbs lined up side by side. She brought her arms together straight and away from the body.

The ball she received was quickly in Seulgi’s hands. All of the sudden, all players except the Setter moves at a same time. _Synchronized attack?_ Irene thinks as she also quickens her pace.

Right now, the players inside the court is Yeri, Irene, Sooyoung, Moonbyulyi, and Jihyo. _Who should I set to?_ Seulgi thinks as Irene and Jihyo jumps and hits the air, acting as a decoy while blockers foolishly fell for it.

“Sooyoung!” Said Seulgi, ball going straight to Sooyoung’s direction after Jihyo and Irene landed on their feet. _A back attack?_ Irene thought.

“Yeri!” Seulgi exclaimed, “That’s Sooyoung’s ball!-“ Jihyo gasps as for Irene could only gulp and hope for the best.

“Yeri, get out of her way!” Moonbyul shouts as Yeri and Sooyoung’s body clashed against each other in mid-air. 

Luckily, Sooyoung jumps first, she reaches the ball, and spikes her palms forcedly against the ball. Opponent’s blockers got no time to block it unfortunately. The wing spiker of the opposing side was unable to receive it properly as the ball touches and slips against their arms.

While Yeri? She fell on the ground in a loud oof! after clashing against Sooyoung. The younger let out a sound of pain, landing on her back. _That’s the second time in a week!_ Yeri thought to herself.

“Yerimie!” Sooyoung worriedly exclaimed while she landed on her feet. “I’m sorry! I should’ve saw you there.” She offers her hand to Yeri while the Libero takes it gladly.

“It’s my fault, I don’t know what came over me.” Yeri groans in discomfort.

The person in charge of watching and determining a score whistles, his hand signals that Irene’s team has scored a point while the scorer changes the points of 23 into a 24.

“Are you okay?” Irene said, Yeri nodded.

“No, you’re not.” Jihyo butts in, “Remember when you clashed against Rosé back in the days?”

Yeri sighs in annoyance as she recalled the event. “We ended up getting hurt.” Sooyoung nodded.

“Exactly.” Said Moonbyul, “Let someone replace for a short while.”

“What Moonbyul is trying to imply is that take a rest.” Seulgi added. “That was a loud thud.”

“Fine, I will.” Yeri walks out of the court as Wheein substitutes her. Sooyoung could only look in worry.

“A match point, one more point and we will win this, yeah?” Wheein said the first thing she got inside the court. The others nodded.

“The ball is yours, Wheein.” Jihyo passes the ball to the pitch server, Wheein.

“Nice serve, Wheepup!” Moonbyul said, receiving a glare in response. Seulgi puts her hands behind her head and hopes she won’t get hit by the ball.

///  
  


Rosé watches in awe as she watches Wheein serves in jump float in front of her, she also noticed a quick change on someone’s demeanor. “What’s with the pout, Yerimie?”

Jisoo takes a quick glance to Yeri after Rosie’s sudden comment. Yeri chose to not respond. She chuckles instead.

Jennie snickers. “Someone’s grumpy.” Indicating Yeri.

“Stop frowning, It doesn’t look good on you.” Rosé finally looks at the younger.

“Rosé likes Yeri,” Yeri made a wtf expression after hearing Lisa’s joke.

Rosé smacks Lisa’s back, the younger yelps in surprise. “No, I don’t, you dumbass.”

“I was kidding!”

Jennie sighs as the two continues bickering against each other. Jisoo huffs out a laugh after seeing Yeri’s annoyed expression besides her.

“Don’t worry Yeri, they will surely win this-“

The game master whistled which gathered the attention of the five of them. His hand commences the match is over and their team won the two sets.

“We won!” Jennie happily exclaimed, Jisoo smiled in victory. “Also you two, Lisa and Rosie, stop arguing!”

///

“Congratulations.”

Sooyoung and Irene whips their hand at the side. They saw Seungwan approaching them.

“Thanks, If it weren’t for Irene immediate reflexes, we would’ve lost.” Sooyoung commented as she drowns her mouth with the water bottle.

Wendy hands out five “Your phones.” Joohyun grabs her phone, as well as Seulgi’s. She gives it to the monolid woman right beside her. She muttered a thanks.

Sooyoung grabs her respective phone. “Wait, what about Rosie’s?” Joy shrugs at Wendy.

“Rosie’s packing her bag up along with the others at that room.” Seulgi points out a room that has a number plate stapled. “Room 104.” She added as Wendy nodded and heads to its direction.

Seungwan knocks on the door and invites herself in. _Why is there shouting going on here?_ She thought to herself; And the first thing she heard is-

“She can have her, sis! For all I care—Oh.” Yeri stops her sentence mid-way after seeing Seungwan’s appearance.

“…” Yeri refuses to say anything after wards.

Rosie finally came in Seungwan’s field of view. “See I told you Yerimie—Hi Wanni.” She quickly changes the sentence.

“.. Your phone?” Seungwan extends her arm, Rosie took her cellphone from her hold.

“Thanks for guiding over our phones, by the way, you didn’t eavesdrop, didn’t you?” Rosie said while grabbing her bag pack and putting it on her back. Wendy shook her head, “No.”

“Alright, let’s get out of here then.”

...

“We’re planning on to crash over Irene’s apartment.” Sooyoung said to Wendy while the two walks. “To celebrate. You wanna come? The v-ball team misses you!” She added in a convincing tone.

Seungwan kicks a pebble with her shoe. “Fine, who’s coming?”

“Just us. Nothing to worry about.”

“Who?”

“Irene, Moonbyul, Rosie, Jennie,me, and you. I’m not sure about the others.”

“What about Yeri?”

“Oh— You’re looking for her, huh?!” Sooyoung grins.

Wendy glared at Joy. “Rosie’s there. Why wouldn’t she? Also Seulgi is missing out?”

“I don’t know honestly,” Sooyoung looks out in a far distance. “I’ve heard something about Seulgi crashing on to her dorm to work on something.”

“Really?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself, Wanni? What’s with the interest over Yeri, huh?”

“Speaking of Yeri, you do realize that she crashed against you earlier.”

Sooyoung glances at Seungwan. “Oh, you’re watching her?”

Seungwan ignored her remark. “It must’ve been painful.” Joy snorts.

_Only if you knew._ Sooyoung kept silent.

Unknowingly, Wendy’s phone buzzed; Signaling a new message.

 ** _RV:_** Sorry for the late reply, Wannie ;; I was busy. Hope you forgive me :D 8D

_**BONUS SCENE** _

Few moments later, Seungwan and Sooyoung finally arrived inside Irene's apartment. Jennie greets them as Moonbyul quickly drags the former vice captain of the volleyball club, Seungwan, in a suffocating hug.

"You returned! I missed you!!" Moonbyul dramatically chirps while hugging the fuck out of her.

"Moonbyul! You're squishing me. Wait- Did you drink?" Moonbyul pulls away, nodding as she sits down on a couch with Jennie and Joy tossing their drink.

"Cheers!"

"Rosie handed her a cup of water, but it was a cup of soju." A voice said out of nowhere. Wendy turns around to see Irene. 

_Holy shit, I am gay._ Seungwan thought _, who wouldn't be gay to Irene whose hair is in a messy hair bun while smilling amazingly at you?!_

"Hyun," Rosie stops drinking on her cup, "I think you broke Wendy." 

**_RANDOM/ EXTRA INFO:_ **

**bold- regular players**

_italic- substitute players_

underline- former players

**SEULGI** : Setter.

 **YERI** / _CHAEYOUNG_ : Libero

 **JOOHYUN** : Captain, Right side hitter

 **SOOYOUNG** : Middle blocker

 _JENNIE_ : Right side hitter, Setter

 **MOONBYUL** : Ace, Opposite hitter

 **JIHYO** : Left side hitter, Defensive specialist

 **ROSIE** : Vice captain, Middle blocker

 _WHEEIN_ : Pitch server, Defensive specialist

 _JISOO/LISA_ : Outside hitter (Left side hitter)

SEUNGWAN: Ex vice captain, Opposite hitter

sorry for the slow update. :P next chapter will be spicy


	4. Flash on Seulgi

** _#4. Flash on Seulgi_ **

_“What’s with the sad face?” Seulgi looks up from her phone, expecting a reply from Yeri who has been too silent, which is unusual because the younger would always shout when playing her games from time to time._

_“I’m not sad.” Yeri responds, eyes still focused on the laptop. Too determined to beat the monster which has been killing her character for so many times. “I just can’t beat this stupid ogre!”_

_A faint ‘You Lose!’ was heard by the two in the background after she responded, Yeri sighs and decides to stop playing the game. Seulgi chuckles upon seeing disappointed face._

_“Where’s your playmate? You two always beat every level of that game.”_

_Yeri pushes down her laptop screen thing after shutting it down. “She isn’t online, probably giving me a silent treatment.”_

_Seulgi raises her one eyebrow. “Why?”_

_“I don’t know, maybe she’s busy.” Yeri hopes._

///

Moonbyul and Rosie chugs down the cup which is half full of safe suju while Jennie, Irene, Sooyoung, and Seungwan watches in amazement.

“Hey, I bet Rosie will win.” Sooyoung said.

Moonbyul, being a competitive human being, violently gulps the liquid down her throat much faster after hearing Joy. Rosie stops drinking, Byulyi stops too in confusion.

Only to realize Rosie’s cup is already empty, no ounce of liquid was left. Moonbyul was dumbfounded. “Ah, Soo’s right.” Irene comments.

“Damn, how?” Was all that Byulyi can mutter from her tired mouth and slightly throbbing throat.

Rosie’s shrugs, “I was thirsty.” She made a big :D smile after. Jennie high-fived her bestie. 

“Nice one!”

Moonbyul begins to walk away from the crowd in disappointment. “.. I’m going to bed.” Or in clear words, Irene’s bedroom.

“Uh,” Seungwan watches her retreating figure unlocking the door, “Isn’t that your room, Hyunnie?”

_Hyunnie, really Wanni?_ Sooyoung snorts.

Irene feels her cheek redden by the nickname but flicks her hand in dismissal nonetheless. “She sleeps in the floor, probably.” This goes noticed by Joy, who remained silent.

_Good, because I don’t share._ Seungwan selfishly thought.

“Now that we’re done with the drinking competition,” All eyes turn to Jennie’s direction. “We should play truth or dare!”

“Yeah, we’re sober enough anyways.” Sooyoung sits down on the floor, others followed.

“I bet I’m the most sober here.” Said Wendy as she sits in an Indian sit.

_That’s good to hear._ “Same.” Irene smiles as she connects her phone to the Bluetooth speaker.

She plays Lowkey by Niki to settle tonight’s mood. The music starts with a lovely beat.

**|a/n: play Lowkey by Niki to feel the emotions :D Link:**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPKztZ5srg8> **I really recommend the song as it is one of the main purpose of why I write this whole fic! Also the secondary song of this fic. It fits WenRene! |**

Rosie grabs the empty suju bottle from the side of the couch. “I’ll spin since I won anyways.” She sits down as well. Rosie’s spins the bottle, as it spins, it slows down. The bottle finally reaches it speed limit and the lid points at Jennie.

_Wonder what I'll do when the cops come through_

_And the whiskey's run out?_

Jennie made an ‘o’ face. “Truth or Dare?” Rosie asks. Jennie stays silent for a while before coming into a decision.

_Cause I've been lookin' at you since half past two_

_Wanna take this downtown?_

“Truth!” She finally responds after some couple of seconds. Sooyoung whispers something in Rosie’s ears while Jennie, Wendy, and Irene is left curious.

Sooyoung and Rosie still exchanging to each other in a hushed tone. Irene and Jennie is getting impatient every second now.

_Wanna take this downtown?_

_This liquid courage got me way too honest._

Seungwan finds herself humming along the song now. Irene really has a great taste on music. “Alright, we’re done!” Rosie announces.

“About time—”

_Put your phone on vibrate, let's catch a vibe, babe_

_While the sun's down._

Rosie cuts Jennie off. “Is it true that you and coach Kai are dating?” Jennie’s eyes widen in surprise and slight disgust.

“Is that true?” Said Seungwan, looking at Jennie.

“Wait, coach Kai? The basketball coach!” Irene was also caught off-guard too.

_Hush now, I know we're a little too fucked up to stay still, love_

_Be as quiet as you can, 'cause if anyone sees._

“What the hell? Absolutely not!” Jennie replied, shaking her head. 

Sooyoung isn’t convinced. “Really?” Jennie’s phone rings, signaling an incoming call.

_They'll just blow shit up_

_I don't gotta know if you're taken._

Jennie picks up the call. “Hello Lisa?

Sooyoung and Rosie exchanges a knowing glance. _Wait, Lisa and Jennie are DATING._ Both of them thought in the same time.

_I’ll just let ya know bedroom's vacant_

_No one's gotta know, just us and the moon 'til the sun starts wakin'._

“Hello Lisa– Oh my gosh, Irene lower the song— Oh? You're here Lili? Oh.. You're here to fetch us?— You're at the front door?"

Irene stands up and opens the door, which reveals a mannequin Lisa with phone at the side of her head, talking to Jennie in phone.

_Up's the only direction I see_

_As long as we keep this._

"Hey!" Lisa chirped in the middle of twelve in the morning.

Before Jennie stands up, she spins the bottle. The bottle spins as she stands up walking to her girlfriend who is clearly waiting for her. "Rosie?"

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low-key (ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_You ain't even gotta lo- lo- lo- lo- lo- lo- lo-love me (ah, ah, ah, ah)._

"I'll call Seulgi and Yeri later to fetch me." Said Rosé, eyes never leaving the spinning bottle. Wendy chuckles at her stubbornness.

"Keep staring at that, you might burn it." Seungwan mocks at her actions. Rosé rolls her eyes playfully.

_Us in a king-size, keep it a secret_

_Say I'm your queen, I don't wanna leave this._

Jennie and Lisa nods, the couple waves at Irene and the remaining people and left. "Be safe!" Irene shouts as closes the door.

Sooyoung laughs all of the sudden which made Irene confused. She looks down to see what's all the commotion about and oh boy, the bottle points at her exact direction.

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low-key._

"Well, truth or dare Irene?" Sooyoung said as she picks up the bottle.

Please choose truth. Seungwan thought to herself. Rosé excuses herself and went to the bathroom.

_Wizard with words tellin' me my energy's so bewitchin'_

_So I'll go first, there's an open bar, let's close this distance._

"Truth." Joohyun bravely replied, she sits down on the floor again. Sooyoung and Seungwan smirks at each other.

Joy whispers at Wendy. "I'll ask her who she likes." Wendy nods in approval excitedly.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh my, don't make me have to spell it all night_

_I don't really give a fuck 'bout all the "he said, she said" bullshit._

"Who do you like?" Sooyoung asks once she traps Joohyun in her gaze. Seungwan clears her throat.

Irene sheepishly smiles. "Yes. I like someone, don't want to reveal it yet."

Joohyun glances at Seungwan, this goes unnoticed by Sooyoung. Seungwan feels her heart beats fast in anticipation.

_So pick your poison, love, let's go somewhere a little more exclusive_

_Take a shot, take a chance, take my hand, boy._

"Fine." Sooyoung mumbled. Irene takes the bottle from her hold and spins it.

Unfortunately for Sooyoung and lucky for Seungwan. The bottle points at Joy. She groans.

"Dare."

_Tension so intense like an asteroid_

_Be discreet, gotta dodge all the tabloids._

Irene grabs her drink and extends her arm for Joy to take it. "I dare you to finish this half bottle." Sooyoung grabs and chugs it like there's no tomorrow.

Few gulps of suju later, Sooyoung got instantly knocked out by the drink causing her to fall asleep out of nowhere. “Wow.” Is all that Seungwan can say upon seeing Joy’s knocked-out state.

_Irene has an idea._ “Truth or dare, Wendy?” Seungwan looks up when Irene mentioned her name. Though unsure of the circumstances, she replies, “Truth.”

_Let's not think too much, there ain't no problems_

_So long as we keep this._

Irene finally asked a question that has been hovering back in her mind for quite a while now. Ever since Seungwan left the volleyball team all of the sudden, she never understood why but she’s got no courage to ask why until this day.

“Why did you leave the volleyball team?”

Seven words all it takes for Wendy to recall the past. Her mind drifts from her memories as she tries to recall why.

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low-key (ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_You ain't even gotta lo- lo- lo- lo- lo- lo- lo-love me (ah, ah, ah, ah)._

|FLASHBACK|

_During the SM Academy vs PLEDIS High match during her second year, all of Seungwan’s spikes were blocked constantly which frustrates her as her team mates grew tense. In the end, they lose which results in Wendy to feel disappointed to herself and blames herself for the team’s loss._

_“Why am I not the one you’re blaming?” Seungwan muttered to herself as she picked up a ball from the floor and putted it in the basket. She thought no one heard but unfortunately, the Libero, Yeri, heard her lament loud and clear._

_“I wouldn’t blame you if you couldn’t score, Seungwan!” The others looked at Yerim in outburst, Seungwan stops at what her doing. “But I would never forgive you if you give up easily.” Said Yeri as Wendy went to the storage room, pushing the cart full of balls ahead of her._

_Yeri followed her, but a hand grabbed her from her arm causing her to halt. “I don’t think now is the good time, Yeri—” Yeri snaps her arm off from Seulgi’s hold. She walks away, ignoring her best friend’s remark._

_“Oh shit, quick we have to do something.” Irene said as Jihyo and Moonbyul nodded. Sooyoung and Wheein were the first one to approach Seungwan in the storage room._

_The whole volleyball team were scattered around the court, trying to stop Yeri from confronting Wendy as some tried to convince Seungwan that it wasn’t her fault._

_“Yerimie, please!” Rosie and Jisoo tried to slow down the fuming girl by tugging her jacket. “It’s best to leave Wanni for now.” But it did no changes to Yeri, she ignored the two._

_“Seungwan, it’s not your fault why we lose.” Said Wheein while watching Sooyoung help Seungwan in arranging cleaning materials._

_Yeri finally arrived at the storage room with Jisoo and Rosie behind, trying to make her calm down. “Seungwan, stop taking that stupid match too personally!” The Vice Captain glances at the Libero but still decided to keep silent. Joohyun, Jihyo, and Moonbyulyi soon followed after._

_Kim Yerim feels insulted when Son Seungwan ignored her. “I don’t care how many spikes you missed nor how many times the ball gets blocked, I’m always here for you!” She finally shouts at her._

_When Yeri shouted at Wendy, Seungwan finally responded. Which results to a full-blown arguing to one another as others tried everything they could to calm both down. Even if Irene raises her voice, she was still ignored by the two._

_As they were arguing, Yeri pushed Seungwan backwards. Seungwan broke a broom by stepping on it. The argument ended when Yeri left the scene after It happened._

_The next day Seungwan didn’t come to practice and Yeri approached her during lunch in an empty classroom. They started arguing this time, which pushes Wendy to the edge even more._

**_“THAT’S IT, IF PLAYING VOLLEYBALL WITH YOU MEANS ARGUING ALL THE TIME, THEN I QUIT!”_ **

_|end of flashback|_

Irene listens to Seungwan’s rumbling, _So that’s why Wendy left._ She thoughts as her eyes “glances” at her lips.

_No, what am I doing?_

Wendy notices Joohyun’s eyes staring at _somewhere_ on her face. She feels the atmosphere gets heavy each time they exchange words; she knows Irene feels it too. There’s no way she’s the only one noticing this abrupt change of atmosphere.

Sooyoung is too _drunk_ to keep her eyes open, she’s too busy catching sleep on Irene’s coach. Moonbyulyi is in Irene’s bedroom, who knows what the fuck she is doing there? Jennie left with Lisa as Rosie is still in the bathroom.

_Rosie is still in the bathroom, what is she even doing there?_

Suddenly, Irene moves closer. “Closer.” Joohyun sighs as Seungwan did come. Closer. In fact. She moves closer as what Irene beckons.

They stared at each other’s eyes, Wendy gulps. _Is kissing your crush while your best friend is sleeping, bad?_

_Us in a king-size, keep it a secret_

_Say I'm your queen, I don't wanna leave this._

Irene cocks her head at side, indicating Seungwan to **close the gap** between them. Wendy understands and moves even closer as the gap are just two inches away from their lips.

Child Joohyun wants to know what kissing feels like, is it like soaring above the clouds or tasting cloud nine? Safe to say, her longtime curiosity was about to be answered tonight.

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low-key_

_low-key, low-key_

_low-key, low-key._

Their lips touched. Seungwan closes her eyes along with Joohyun; Irene lets herself surrender in Wendy's embrace.

“Seungwan?”

Wendy pulls away from Joohyun. Irene can’t help but feel disappointed as it only lasted five seconds of fleeting euphoria.

“Sooyoung?” Seungwan looks at Joy behind her, “Hey?” Wendy wishes she doesn’t look flustered and flushed right now. _Damn it, Soo!_

“Call Seulgi and Yeri.” Wendy sighs as she unlocked her phone to call Seulgi. Irene stands up.

“I’ll check on Rosie, she’s been there for a while now.” Said Joohyun, walking away.

///

Seulgi groans in annoyance while her phones ring in the distance. She picks it up and the light from the phone flashes on Seulgi’s face. She slides to accept the call.

It was Wendy whose calling. _What the fuck?_

“What!”

_“Can you fetch me, Soo, and Rosé from Irene’s place?” Wendy asked through the phone. “Also I think Rosé’s sick..”_

Seulgi sighs in annoyance as she rolls over Rosé’s bed. _Yes, when Seulgi heard Rosie was drinking at Irene’s she takes over her bed for the night._

“Fine! I’ll go wake Yerimie.”

“YERI!” Seulgi shakes the younger on the bed. “Wake up! Rosé’s sick—”

All it took was mentioning Park Chaeyoung’s name for Kim Yerim to jolt awake.

/// FAST FORWARD.

Seulgi drapes Rosé’s arm around her for support. “Geez, you’re heavy!”

“Shut up.” Said Park Chaeyoung, nudging Seulgi’s ribs.

Yeri rolls her eyes. “Why is Rosé cranky?”

Irene scratched the back of her neck. “I should’ve not allowed her to compete against Byulyi in a drinking contest.”

“How’s Byul doing?” Seungwan asked Joohyun.

“She fell asleep on the floor.” Answered Irene, “I’ll wake her later to sleep on the couch.” They nodded.

Joy yawned as she hugs Yeri’s sweater to herself.

_Yeri gave Sooyoung her sweater since it was a cold, freezing night and Joy might catch a cold considering her top was just a plain black t-shirt. Yerimie tried to reason but Joy didn’t buy it._

_“Aw, you just like me!” Sooyoung smirks, taking the sweater from her hands gratefully._

“Can we go home now?” Joy said. “It’s freezing.”

Irene nodded. “So.. yeah. See you on Monday?”

“As if I’m not going to die!?”

“Shut up Rosie, no one is dying.” Wendy replies at Rosé’s dramatic comment. She pouts.

“Alright then, goodbye.”

The others greeted goodnight and goodbye’s and left. “Seungwan?” Wendy turns around to see Irene. “Let’s talk on Monday.” Wendy nods, Joohyun smiles.

. . .

// Bonus scene

When they had arrived in front of Sooyoung and Seungwan’s shared dorm, Joy realizes that she left her phone at Irene’s place. Wendy scolds Joy for her stupidity.

Sooyoung grabs Yeri’s wrist all of the sudden. “I’m taking Yeri with me, good bye!” The two walks off, leaving a confused Seulgi, drunk Rosé, and sighing Seungwan behind.

The two walked in silence, that is until Sooyoung speaks up.

“They kissed.”

_Two words and Yeri feels crushed._

“Joohyun and Seungwan.” Added Park Sooyoung.

_Irene and Wendy._

Two names and Yeri feels her tears pooling at the edge of her eyes. 

“Why are you telling me this?”


End file.
